


Honeysuckle

by wickedecember



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but they are not really friends, lawyer!seongwoo, maybe some smut scenes later on idk no promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedecember/pseuds/wickedecember
Summary: Frankly, paying for online dating sites is not half as bad as being married to someone else, but in Kang Daniel's case, he just have to deal with both.





	Honeysuckle

It is the first week of summer for all he can remember, as he was lying on his couch with a great headache to deal with – goodness, Kang Daniel always hate hangover, especially the after effect of one of Jisung’s enormous and loud parties – Daniel is pretty sure that he most probably have to call in sick for work tomorrow and that is saying something about how bad his condition is.

He hopes a bit that it would be a silent morning so he could gather the missing pieces of his mind that are probably scattered around Jisung’s house and his house’s floor, but that was not the case, since he was woken up by the sound of excessive doorbell sound from the front door. And Daniel needed almost ten solid minutes to be able to stand up without falling before he went to the front door direction.

“ _God_ , Daniel, are you opening the door while taking a master degree?” The man in front of the door was obviously not pleased by the amount of times Daniel took but Daniel is even more pissed that the latter decided to come at such ungodly hour – it was twelve in the afternoon but still.

“Minhyun hyung, can you please cooperate with me for a second and be considerate for a second about the fact that my brain in about to fall off?” Daniel snorted.

“I don’t care, that’s what you all get for not waiting for me,” Minhyun retorted as he stormed inside the room. 

“It’s not our fault that your meeting got delayed then your plane got delayed too,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he launched himself on the couch again. “You can always come next month, hyung, it’s not like Jisung hyung is going to stop throwing party, otherwise he will _lose his youth spirit_ ,” Daniel added as he quoted Yoon Jisung himself.

“Jisung hyung keeps talking like he is forty years old making feels like I’m on my late thirty too.” Minhyun sighed as he pulled out a bowl of soup from the paper bag that Daniel didn’t notice earlier – and gave it to the younger.

“You are the best.” Daniel cracked a smile as he happily received his hangover cure. “Someone should actually take care of you,” Minhyun snorted. 

“Anyway, how’s the party?” Minhyun said as he took interest on the messy piles of letters on Daniel’s kitchen counter.

“Like usual? Everyone drank too much, I’m pretty sure I saw Dongho hyung passed out this time and Jaehwan sang to a tree? Jonghyun hyung also suggested that _maybe_ we should throw a neater and classier party sometimes since we are all, yeah, actually not in a college frat anymore,” Daniel ranted while trying to stuff the soup into his mouth immediately after opening the bowl’s lid.

“That’s true though, we should be testing wine or some shit like that, but instead we played beer pong every month, wow – hey, by the way, are this all your bills?” Minhyun said as he waved the stack of papers on his hand to the younger. 

“Yeah, I think? I don’t know, maybe it’s from last month? I am not capable of thinking things like that right now, hyung,” Daniel whined.

“Why is there a payment receipt from an online dating sites?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow as he showed Daniel one particular letter. “What?” Daniel scrunched his nose in confusion. “Daniel, there is a receipt from your monthly subscription payment as a member of an online dating site,” Minhyun taunted as he handed Daniel the receipt.

“Ah, so this is where my fifty bucks go last month,” Daniel replied nonchalantly when he skimmed the paper – half not really paying attention since his head is still killing him.

“What do you even mean by that?” Minhyun responded. “Ah, actually, you know, last month, Sewoon thought that _maybe_ I should apply for online dating since I looked so lonely? So, he signed me up for this one site, I didn’t really know that I have to pay though.” Daniel shrugged.

“Daniel,” Minhyun deadpanned before he paused for a second, waiting until the younger actually came back to his sense to actually realized what he just said, but it seems like Daniel was too engrossed to his soup so Minhyun decided to drop it. “You are _married_ ,” Minhyun continued and that’s when Daniel stopped stuffing his mouth.

“Do you think I wouldn’t remember that, hyung, when I am forced to use the goddamn wedding ring every day in my life so that my mother won’t lecture me which is by the way, I actually cannot recall where I put it when I took it off last night before going to the party,” Daniel ranted as he stood up immediately and went to his bedroom, leaving Minhyun in complete disbelief. 

“Here it is.” Daniel came back a couple of minutes later, showing off the silver ring before he put it on the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

“Then why did you still sign up for the stupid dating site?” Minhyun scoffed.

“I told you that Sewoon did it, you know, we had lunch around last month and he said something like _oh, Daniel-ah, such a handsome young dude like you need a companion, here, try this online dating app that I am investing in_ ,” Danied mimicked.

“You are so full of shits, Daniel, he was obviously just joking since he should have known that you are not available anymore.” Minhyun shook his head.

“Well, I’m serious about the thing that Sewoon is the one who _suggested_ all that, I can’t believe I have pay for that dumb thing, though.” Daniel sighed.

“Daniel, until when you wanted to pretend in front of your parents that you are _normally_ married? It has been six months,” Minhyun deadpanned when Daniel examined the receipt again. 

“I don’t know, I don’t really care though, this marriage is just a whole lot of lie, they shouldn’t arrange it from the first place and expect me to be genuinely happy.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Anyway, hyung, I was actually wondering, not that I am not thrilled that you are here, bringing my favorite soup, but why are you here, again?” Daniel asked afterward. 

“Oh, because I thought you would be even more _thrilled_ if I tell you in person, of course,” Minhyun said as he smirked in sardonically.

“My cousin is coming back to Korea,”.

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel is the perfect description of what kind of man everyone dreams to have as a husband. At the age of twenty-five, he managed to finish his business degree and enlisting while also handling his father’s holdings empire that will soon to be his empire at the same time, have just a perfect amount of social skill and charm that manage to attract clients. 

And while doing all of that, still manage to maintain his friendship and goes to all party and gathering that his inner circle plans – like example, Yoon Jisung’s frat party even though it has been years since all of them graduated, or just simply going out for the bar with Kim Jaehwan and Hwang Minhyun, just like what they used to do when they were both in college.

Kang Daniel is the flawless definition of what a perfect man is like – except the fact that he is not available anymore and it was made that way without any of his consent. He was married with someone that he never knew six months ago, and the fact that the only conversation he remembered having with _him_ beside the one they exchange at the church was about whether Daniel was fine if they used amethyst purple instead of lavender purple for the flower. 

Daniel also remembered saying that _whatever color works_ and it was not like he cares about it and the other male fell into silence for a couple of second before responding with, “I don’t care either but I can pretend like I am and that’s how you survive from this ridiculous wedding that I don’t even want to be a part of.” And from then, Daniel never exchanged any words with the latter until the day of the wedding.

“Okay, Daniel-ssi, let’s get through just today without any problem, hm? How about we discuss about how we will live after this tomorrow?” Ong Seongwoo – his husband – said, right before they proceed with the wedding ceremony. 

“I thought we are flying to Italy for our honeymoon tomorrow?” Daniel sneered as raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Well, okay, but since both of us doesn’t seems to need any of that bullshit, why don’t we just discuss things over in a restaurant and ditched the Italy trip?” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Sounds excellent for me, Seongwoo-ssi.” Daniel smiled, still impressed. “Since you proposed it, you have thought about how you will avoid our parents interrogation and their nosiness, right? I mean, they might actually hire a personal investigator to follow us or something, you know, all that money have to be spent carelessly for something so meaningless including this wedding, true?” Daniel pointed out.

“Well, Daniel-ssi, it’s really sad that you actually question my credibility to make this wedding looks like it is real when it is all actually as empty as the next words we are about to exchange in front of the priest.” Seongwoo concluded at the end. 

Daniel really doesn’t remember anything after that, or even the after party – it was too crowded and too grandeur for Daniel’s liking. And Daniel hasn’t even gotten to the worse part of the story – which is the fact that Ong Seongwoo is Hwang Minhyun’s cousin and even though Minhyun has been friend with Daniel almost for ages, he never actually know that Minhyun has a cousin until Daniel had to marry him.

Daniel knows that Minhyun’s family has always been close with Daniel’s parents, whether it’s about business or outside business. And when Minhyun’s mother introduced her brother-in-law to Daniel’s father and they clicked right away too, Daniel knows he is kind of fucked, especially when his mother proposed the most absurd idea to bring their businesses together and how to get a fucking great publicity for both of the sole heirs – an arranged marriage.

Daniel began to question at first why the fuck he is not married with Minhyun instead and his mother gave him an even more shitty answer. “You look kind of better with Seongwoo.” Daniel doesn’t buy any of it.

“It actually stated that you have subscribed for a whole year, but perhaps you clicked to pay monthly, so you can’t really stop right now, since you know, you have agreed to the terms and conditions, boss.” Daniel was trying to ignore how Park Woojin said that in completely judgmental tone, but he can’t help but glared at his assistant.

“Why do you sign up for an online dating site, I mean, are you that lonely?” Woojin asked in genuine confusion.

“No, I don’t know, I don’t need this,” Daniel answered instead. “I don’t need this kind of thing in my life right now,” Daniel continued as he scratched his own hair. “I mean, what do you think that _he_ is trying to do? We live in a very peace for a half of a year with us being perfectly distanced, does it mean that I have to be the one who move away after this?” Daniel ranted all of the sudden. 

“Okay, now you are saying nonsense, are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor or something? I can give some therapist a call,” Woojin replied nonchalantly.

“Or I could give your husband a call?” Woojin added, almost in sneering way since he knows about all the scam the couple is pulling for their parents – heck, Woojin even at some moments have to lied too in order to keep their scenarios perfect.

“Woojin, I swear,” Daniel taunted. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t like that word, _husband_ ,” Woojin dismissed.

“He’s actually coming back to Korea,” Daniel replied, it came out almost like a hiss.

“Well, isn’t that perfect? I mean, don’t you think it’s time for you to end all these scenarios and actually acts like a decent married couple?” Woojin asked nonchalantly. “You see, Woojin, that is a very easy request to be said.” Daniel gritted his teeth in disdain.

“Boss, you don’t know if you didn’t try, _maybe,_ Ong Seongwoo-ssi isn’t so bad as a, _uh_ , partner?” Woojin raised his eyebrow questionably. “ _Just_ , try to cancel the subscription and get me the newest contract for our Japan investors, Woojin.” Daniel shifted the topic instead and got a nod from Woojin immediately.

“And also, cancel all the appointment for tomorrow, I have to go to the airport.” Daniel let out a sigh.

“You are going somewhere?” Woojin asked as he checked his tab to confirm the latter’s schedule. “I wish I am going somewhere.”

“But tomorrow is more like, picking-up-my-husband day,”.

 

\---

 

Ong Seongwoo, in his twenty-six years of life, never felt more disappointment than when his parents announced that he would be marrying this man, who is the only son from the couple that owns the Kang Empire – and for the sake of good business relationship and even greater fanfare, and just his fate of never really able to choose things in his life as the heir of his father’s firm, he have to get along with the idea of it.

And in all honesty, Ong Seongwoo thinks that Kang Daniel isn’t so bad as a man – he did a little research about him, and he is actually almost _that_ great – no bad records, seems very passionate about his job and very smart at doing it, just basically a great person. The only thing he doesn’t like about Daniel at the moment is probably the fact that he is attached to him legally.

And in addition, Daniel is really attractive – he really hates to admit that sometimes, but Sewongwoo remembered about how stunning he looked on the perfectly tailored suit on their wedding day or even with his only simple white shirt and ripped jeans, just like right then when Seongwoo spotted the younger male among the crowd in the airport.

“Oh, what kind of good deeds I have done that you grace me with your presence today?” Seongwoo just has to ask that when he managed to get close to Daniel.

Maybe a little taken aback would be an understatement, since Daniel literally jumped away from him due to nervousness. “You looked like you just seen a ghost,” Seongwoo snorted nonchalantly. “Don’t do that again,” Daniel replied instead when he got back to his sense.

“What? Greeting you?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “No, coming in without a heads up,” Daniel said.

“Hi, husband,” Seongwoo deadpanned that made Daniel scrunched his nose.

“Can we not call each other that? Imagine suddenly saying that in front of my mother, we can’t afford that,” Daniel huffed as he started to walk with the older male trailing beside him. “You are right, should we pick pet names now? Wow, we are on that stage of relationship already,” Seongwoo taunted as the response. 

Daniel chose not to answer anything, which resulted their journey filled with an awkward silence afterward. “Seongwoo-ssi,” Daniel called out all of the sudden when they finally got into his car. “That’s not going to work for a pet name, Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo answered nonchalantly as she entered the black sedan.

“No, I was just saying that maybe we should drop the formality since yeah, it is easier to act like everything is okay when you were thousand miles away.” Daniel paused.

“But you are here now, this will be a thousand times more complicated, I know you know that too, so why exactly do you come back?” Daniel asked as he started the engine. “Trust me, if I have a choice then I would be staying in New York forever, but since I have never given an option in life just like how I ended up marrying you, so.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Relatable,” Daniel answered instead. 

“So, we need to come up with a new arrangement, I already have a few listed,” He added. “Sure, yeah, we obviously need some new plan and stuffs, I mean, like a really refined plan, with all the consequences and possibilities.” Seongwoo sighed. 

“Agree, like what will we do if they asked us to kiss or any public display affection,” Daniel snorted.

“We need a whole chapter for that matter, Daniel-ssi.” Seongwoo sighed. “Well, like I said we can start with that,” Daniel cut in.

“Okay, Daniel.” Seongwoo replied.

“That’s sound just about right, Seongwoo.”

 

 ---

 

Kang Daniel almost have a heart attack when he saw a very familiar woman figure on the small screen beside his front door, but nonetheless he opened the door immediately, not wanting the latter to wait any longer. “Mom,” Daniel called out with a huge grin painted on his face – due to his schedule and the constant traveling him and his mother had, they rarely seen each other – and that’s why he is always excited to see his mother, but little did he know, his mother is there for the whole different reason.

“Daniel.” His mother pulled him into a big hug before Daniel let his mother inside his condominium. “Where’s Seongwoo? Oh, I miss him so much,” His mother pointed out immediately – Daniel knew that was coming but not that fast. “He has arrived already, right? You picked him up, right?” His mother raised her eyebrow suspiciously when Daniel didn’t answer to her first question and actually fidgeting.

“Of course, of course, mom, we are married.” Daniel just had to emphasize the last sentence. 

“Where are his things then?” His mother asked again. “In, in my room – our room now, yeah,” Daniel pointed out. “Let me see your room then.” Daniel panicked when his mother actually took her leave to his room’s direction while cursing himself inside his head.

“No, don’t, mom, it’s messy.” _Great fucking excuse, Daniel, way to go_. Daniel wanted to palm himself inside and outside when his mother stared at him skeptically.

“That’s okay, I’m used to your messiness, Seongwoo must be having a hart time though,” His mother said as she began to walk again. “No, mom, like you know, that kind of messy, _messy_.” Daniel really wished to just die right then when his mother suddenly shot him with a knowing look.

“Ah, okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed about it, son, I get it, you guys didn’t see each other for what? Six months already and you cancelled your honeymoon, so.” His mother grinned.

“Well okay, so, back to my question though, where is he?” His mother turned serious again all of the sudden as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Uh, okay, he was out buying some foods.” Daniel came out with a proper excuse finally.

“Did you just come up with that excuse just now?” She raised her eyebrow. “Mom, please.” Daniel was cut in by the sound of door opening coming from the front. 

“ _Niel_ -ah?” A male voice came afterward and Daniel legitimately have to think for a couple of second about how strangely familiar it sounded – and his suspicion was confirmed when a certain slender figure showed himself. “Mother,” Ong Seongwoo shrieked in happiness as he developed a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, Ong Seongwoo, long time no see, goodness, look how handsome.” The old woman immediately hugged Seongwoo in process. “You looked so dashing as always, goodness, no wonder Daniel is so excited that you both just have to jump right into it.” His mother actually said that that Daniel really wishes he bought a casket earlier.

“Ah, yeah, well, we miss each other a lot,” Seongwoo replied nonetheless. “Where have you been? You know I almost murder my own son if you didn’t show up, I thought he was lying about living together with you.” His mother grinned widely.

“Mom, please,” Daniel protested, which came out more like a whine. “Well, I was just visiting Minhyun, then I bought co – foods,” Seongwoo corrected himself right away when he saw Daniel mouthed _food_. “Well, it’s good to see you both get along so well, now off I go, my job is done here,” His mother exclaimed.

“So fast?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, I honestly just here to make sure that you both are living together, and you do, so.” His mother shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t want to disturb your moments after being away fro so long,” His mother continued as she walked herself to the front door. “It’s really, really great to see you back, Seongwoo,” His mother said as she held Seongwoo’s shoulder gently. 

“Okay, now, I have to meet your mother for some tea, bye Seongwoo, take care of him well, Daniel.” His mother shot a glare to his direction before closing the door. 

“What the hell was that?” Daniel spoke up all of the sudden after a minute in being silent since his mother left. “How? How did you even get into my apartment? It’s freaking locked with fingerprint access,” Daniel said.

“Minhyun.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Minhyun hyung is here?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Was here, we saw your mother’s driver downstairs and immediately thought she is here to interrogate you like my mother did, you owe me one,” Seongwoo said as he walked back to the living room direction where he left her paper bag.

“Why were you here in the first place?” Daniel asked instead.

“Minhyun got something to give you, about the Japan contract, he has finished analyzing it,” Seongwoo replied. “And I thought we could discuss some things too since I was too tired yesterday to think, oh and by the way, you should come up with a better excuse than just us having sex,” Seongwoo added stoically.

“Well, she was about to went rampant on my bedroom, what do you think I can say other than that?” Daniel snapped.

“Fair enough, coffee?” Seongwoo said as he took out a large cup from the paper bag and handed it to him. “Oh, so you are now being a good husband?” Daniel smirked in amusement as he received the drink.

“It just a coffee, Daniel,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Quick question though, if we want to make an arrangement and actually made it official, can we make Minhyun hyung or _you_ to do it since you are both a lawyer?” Daniel asked nonchalantly.

“We actually can but it sounds pretty meaningless to me,” Seongwoo replied as he sipped his drink. “I’m just wondering.” Daniel shrugged.

“Let’s discuss some basic things first though,” Daniel added afterward. “I got our first point,” Seongwoo remarked. 

“If you said that falling in love is forbidden then I’m not going to take this seriously, Seongwoo,” Daniel deadpanned. 

“I’m not cliché like that, Daniel, what I was trying to say is that, in order for this to work out, you know, like really working out like how we have planned,” Seongwoo pointed out.

“Maybe we should start being friends first,”.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, ao3!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the first chapter ^^
> 
> leave me some comments and let me know what you think about it ;w;


End file.
